Hall of Fame
The Hall of Fame was set up following discussions at the end of Season II to recognise those retired players who had made an outstanding contribution to the league. The following players have been inducted into the Hall of Fame: F.A.S.T. Gonzalo Skaven Gutter Runner Stinky Feets, All-Stars I The league's first home-grown star, F.A.S.T. was the eldest of the famous Gonzalo brothers who formed a formidable three-pronged scoring threat for the Stinky Feets throughout the league's first season. F.A.S.T.'s breakthrough came after a freak mutation gave him an extra arm, and over the rest of the season specialised training helped him develop into one of the most agile players in the history of the league. After doing enough in the first half of the season to win an All-Stars place alongside both his brothers, F.A.S.T. became the Feets' leading scoring threat in the second half, scoring on average a touchdown every match to take his team all the way to the Cup final. He also developed a useful sideline as an emergency passer. When the Stinky Feets disbanded at the end of the first season, F.A.S.T. briefly became the drummer in a band alongside a number of his team-mates, but stormed out of a recording session after "creative differences" with The One Who Rages. Biography by Aedilred Quicky Goblin Pogoer Da Gabooms, All-Stars I When Bloodbowl fans sit back and discuss the greatest rushing threats to grace the GitP Cup, rarely does the conversation turn to goblins. However, in it's inaugural season, the Cup got to see one of the best to play the game. Quicky, a pogoer for the league's only goblin team, Da Gabooms, was that team's go-to ballcarrier for the better part of his sole season in the league. While playing for a team that was looked upon as a joke by its Cup peers, Quicky managed to rack up rushing totals that exceeded those of Cup greats F.A.S.T. Gonzalo, and Tom Gravy. A surprisingly legitimate scoring threat, Quicky's ability to not only move the ball, but to punch it into the endzone, allowed his team to win games against Necromantic and Nurgle teams, while drawing against Dark Elf and Lizardman teams which were in playoff contention at the time. After Da Gabooms disbanded following the first season, Quicky took a season off, and then took up coaching. As of this writing, Quicky is the offensive coordinator for the Underworld team Selene's Seductive Strut. Biography by Crow Bull the Butcher Khemri Tomb Guardian Styx Rivermen, All-Stars I, All-Stars II The sort of player that other Blood Bowl players tell stories about to frighten their children - and each other. Bull began his career as one of four Tomb Guardians in a Styx Rivermen side that quickly established themselves as the most feared front row in the game. Although slightly overshadowed in his first season by the spectacular brutality of his colleague Mike the Mauler, Bull nevertheless gained a reputation as one of the strongest players around, and finished the season at the top of the casualty charts. The best, however, was yet to come. In his second season Bull terrorised the league, taking advantage of the absence of some of his veteran colleagues to inflict the casualties that they would have, and taking out an average of more than two players per game to dominate both casualty and knockout records for the duration of the season. Having led the team to a Cup victory, attained superstar status and been named Defensive Player of the Year nearly unanimously, Bull disappeared from the public gaze when the Rivermen disbanded, and after several investigative journalists turned up with broken necks, nobody has made too much of an effort to look for him. Biography by Aedilred Lupus "Patches" Necromantic Werewolf Patched Plagues, All-Stars II John "Patches" Kern was a catcher of the human team "The Wolverines". A victory against a wood elf team led to an open-air party with too much beer, that led John to loose his way in the forest while trying to find a proper place to puke unnoticed. John fell on his vomit and badly hurt an ankle... was is career going to end? Suddenly a pack of wolves got close to him. He was unable to move... and one of the animals got really close. John had no chances... the human bit the wolf, that cried and step back. The pack killed John, but the bitten wolf changed - it became a werewolf. It's cursed to keep its hybrid form - only when the moon is full, it can regain its wolf form. The poor werewolf dressed itself with the remains of John's uniform - only "Patches" was still visible. And so, Lupus "Patches" started his bright BB career. Biography by Leriel Tom Gravy Khemri Thro-ra Styx Rivermen, All-Stars II Tom Gravy was a last minute addition to the Styx Rivermen squad after having lost their first two league matches. Gravy had an immediate impact. Not only did they win their next match, but they won every match after that all the way into the playoffs. Gravy's workman-like demeanor was straight forward and never flashy, and over two seasons he never lead the rushing charts. He did however always manage to find the endzone. A vital cog in the Season II Rivermen machine, Gravy was pivotal in a playoff run which saw them take the Cup Championship; always plodding along to the endzone like an ironclad. While other runners have eclipsed his hard statistics, even the most consistent of those have never lived up to the consistency of Tom Gravy. When Gravy was on the field, the Rivermen were going to score. Period. Morr E.N. Tezz Human Catcher Red Sabres, All-Stars II Catcher Morr E.N. Tezz was a relative unknown until his team, the Red Sabres, qualified for the playoffs in the first GitP Fantasy Bloodbowl Cup. Having thus far been a fairly pedestrian catcher with undeniable upside, Morr came alive to etch himself into the Red Sabres' annals in the playoffs. The catcher ended up leading his team to victory in the first ever Cup Final, and led all players in playoff touchdowns that season. In the following season, Morr would continue his assault on the endzone for the Sabres. His talent marked him as the best of the Sabres' players, and his ability to get into the endzone was evidenced by the caliber of player whose touchdown totals he'd exceeded. Names such as W. Tell, Niflheimr, and even Sessrumnir. Even despite suffering an broken collarbone injury that would have spelled the end of the line for other players, Morr continued to rack up touchdowns for his team, and lead them to another Cup run. Though his team was not able to win a second Cup that season, the human catcher ended his career with a 4-1 playoff record, and with a reputation as one of the most talented players to ever play the game. After his retirement, Morr took up a second career as a wandering playboy. As of this writing, he is currently on the run from tax agents for alleged tax evasion. Biography by Crow Sessrumnir Norse Thrower Rampage!, Nature's Guardians, All-Stars I, II and III Lightning never strikes twice. Sessrumnir, not to mince words here, is perhaps the single most effective offensive player that the GitP Blood Bowl League has ever seen. His career started in Season I, playing for Rampage!, the Norse team of snkls. They quickly established themselves as the team to beat, going on to win all but three of their games during the regular season. Sessrumnir was the author of this great season. Rushing over 600 yards (a single season rushing record that has only since been broken once) and scoring 12 touchdowns, Sessrumnir was by far the stand-out performance on the team. While he wouldn't be able to pull the rest of his team through the playoffs, Sessrumnir himself ended the season on a high note, being the first player recognized as the Offensive Player of the Year. Sessrumnir would never be able to quite reproduce his first season success. Season II saw yet another successful run by Sessrumnir, having picked up the "Lightning" during the off-season, and Rampage!, but he split his ball carrying duties with his colleague "Thunder" Niflheimer, leading to lower numbers on the board for him personally. In the Season II playoffs, Sessrumnir played out of his mind in perhaps "arguably the game of his career" against the defending champions, the Red Sabers. Unfortunately for him, a fumbled reception by Niflheimer would end their season and mark the last time Sessrumnir ever saw post-season play. His last two seasons saw Sessrumnir playing for unmanaged teams, Rampage! followed by Nature's Guardians, and the only notable accomplishment he had that wasn't eclipsed by his earlier performances was that he and Niflheimer were the first two players to take part in the All-Star game three times. In the end, "Lightning" Sessrumnir's legacy is one of endurance and consistency. While he had several very strong seasons, he holds neither the single season rushing record nor the single season scoring record. He played on good teams and bad teams but always managed to look good doing it. The true gem here is his career rushing yards, at 2232, more than a thousand more yards than the closest competitor. He did that on four seasons, two of which were on unmanaged teams. This is a record that will stand the test of time. In today's league, with managers switching teams every few seasons and few teams finishing seasons unmanaged, we may never see a career offensive performance like this again. -The Hellbug Fredo D. Stefani Human Blitzer Red Sabres, All-Stars I, II, III and IV 'The Human… the myth… the living legend. ' While the former Blitzer no longer can be spotted playing the game of Blood Bowl, he can always be seen on the sidelines or in the crowd of the GITP-League games, usually hounded by well-intention fans for autographs, or ill-intention fans who get put in their place. While most remember his face, some had not had a chance to play on the same hollowed fields as this man. Fredo's illustrious career began 5 seasons ago , back when the GITP-League was still forming and plagued by team managers being eaten by their team and assassinated by other coaches. His team was The Red Sabres, the spendthrift coach Aedilred placing faith in him to knock some heads around (or equivalent body part) and to get stuck in on the line of scrimmage to make routes for catchers. The Sabres, however, lost all four of their lead matches and their only catcher was dead and their coach couldn't afford a new one, so it was not until the fifth game that the team began winning – and with Fredo leading the line, their average defense ascended into something greater and went the rest of the season undefeated and Fredo joint-leading the casualty boards with fellow Hall of Famer Bull the Butcher with 12 CAS and a kill, along with two KOs. In the play-offs, Fredo and the other Sabres shook off an early season bloodbath from The Fancy Lads to win 2-1 and cut down The Trees before overcoming the Stinky Feets to become the league’s unlikely champions in its inaugural year. On the back of the season's winnings, Fredo had a brief, but successful, stint as a Pop artist after being approached by Orc record agent Freddy the Mercurial. After several singles, he was made int a poster boy for the Red Sabres with hits such as, "We Will Block You," "I Want to Blitz Free," and "I Want the Ball (And I Want It Now)." During the off-season, he also signed a new contract with the Red Sabres for the next three years alongside Catcher Morr E.N. Tezz. In Season II , however, Fredo had a lackluster first half to the season and his defensive line was weakened from the loss of their experienced Ogre and the releasing of two Blitzers. Rumors of his Performance Enhancing Drug (PED) diet also circulated in Spike! Magazine, but nothing was proven. Soon enough, the Sabres' hopes were saved on the back of Morr E.N. Tezz as Fredo continued to keep the line solid despite a mediocre 4 CAS and 5 KO year, however an injury to his shoulder and insistence to keep playing meant they could only achieve a semifinal appearance. More controversy erupted in the season break as an assassination attempt on Fredo occurred after being shot with a poison arrow while traveling to a friendly match against a non-league team. It was purported that it was due to an unconfirmed relationship between the Blitzer and Die Valkyrie catcher Skeggjöld, and Fredo survived the encounter with no serious affections. The Red Sabres, once again, had a traditional poor start after losing two and drawing two, one coming from a rookie lizardman team, due to yet another weakened line of scrimmage. Fredo, meanwhile, returned to a hint of his true form and managed 4 CAS before All-Star break, matching his recorded value from last season in six short matches. His improved casualty total and superstar status earned him a chance to compete in the inaugural Snotling Destruction Derby competition, which he won with accumulated 12 Casualties, 13 KOs, and 2 kills. However, after All-Star break, the commissioner Kuroketsu mysteriously disappeared without a word, apparently after a failed assassination attempt after Crow hired Fredo to take him out. After going through administrative hell, which Fredo's client Crow retook over the league. Despite a good All-Star break, Fredo couldn't muster much more in the regular season as the Sabres were hammered (and gave some hammering themselves), and in the process lost veteran captain N. Senn Ricky , delivering a morale drop, and were eventually knocked out of the playoffs for the first time after a shock upset from Outrageous Cretaceous saw them in via Wildcard. After a disappointing season, Fredo lifted the Crud! Cup and a record of 7 CAS, 8 KO, and a kill. During the off-season for Season IV , coach Aedilred announced that this would be Fredo's last year, and the last year of the Red Sabres. Wanting to leave on a high, Fredo led the humans to a best ever start for once, recording two wins and four draws in their first games. His personal output was down, but Fredo concluded the Division All-Stars by defending his Snotling Destruction Derby title with 17 Casualties, 10 KOs, and another two kills. However, form dropped and the team lost their next three games. Then came Player Swap week and it was a bye week for the Red Sabres. Fredo was one of the players sent on loan with Aedilred trying to go for experience despite the team not playing. His plan backfired and many players played poorly or injured, including Fredo who suffered from a serious concussion after being clobbered by an ogre on Blind Faith's roster while playing with Johnnys' Quest. Despite the injury, Fredo finished out the season with 4 CAS and 5 KO, along with a Wild Card spot for the humans. The team managed to defeat Outrageous Cretaceous, and succeeded in being the only team to beat the lizardmen (twice), but they lost to veteran Chaos team Hellbug's Heroes after an explosive second half. After the defeat, Fredo retired from the game and was admitted into the league Hall of Fame as one of the most fearsome defensive players in the league, with a combined total of 27 Casualties, 20 KOs and two kills. His work in the league continues, and as of Week 2 of Season V he was hired by the new human team, the Talabheim Eagles, where he can be spotted as a defensive coordinator, yelling at players and kissing baby’s foreheads. By Catachan Göndul Amazon Thrower Die Valkyrie, All-Stars II and III "Göndul, of Die Valkyrie takes this one. Not only does she lead the league in passing, but she has racked up a number of touchdowns on the ground as well. This versatility has allowed an unorthodox offense to take form on the amazonian pitch, where a passing play can turn into a big rushing play, and then back to a passing play almost without warning. Die Valkyrie is one of the most difficult offenses to prepare against, and Göndul is the primary reason." (Crow, voting for Göndul as OPY at the end of Season II) According to her teammates, Göndul is quite a shy person - her nickname "The Mistress" is a joke from Mist. But Göndul was able to face fearsome foes, like Tomb Guardians, Minotaurs... even Leriel. Hlökk (after a couple of beers) uses to tell this anecdote: "So, Leriel was looking for a new team. We saw strong and handsome men running away from him, after an interview. Even some awful big lizards or chaos beasts... Then it was our turn. We were reeeeeally afraid. And Leriel said "So, you're pretty, but what can I expect from you apart some gossips?" and Göndul slammed her hands on his desk... "First of all, we're good at surviving. You faced big losses last season: you will not. We are good dodgers - all of us. And we have a wonderful fan club!" Well, I never heard her speak so much during the season... She was able to prevail on Leriel!" Göndul proved to be true: she lead DV against the Styx Rivermen on their first match. They lost, but no one got hurt, and Göndul herself managed to score a touchdown. Göndul was the heart and soul of the team: she improved her passing game, reaching the top; she always managed to put herself where her friends needed. Helping a block, rushing for a TD... She proved to be a spiritual guide for her teammates outside the field, also. When DV reluctantly accepted the calendar idea (from the Fan Club!), she was the first to pose. She gave suggestion about dating Fredo. And don't forget her dancing on the tables, singing in a naughty way... Freya's fragrance fills the air, embracing you so playfully--'' ''Freya's rose of fiery red. The rose's chalice now invites you, nectar-moist from last night's dream--'' ''Freya's rose of fiery red. Cool like velvet are the leaves, fanning embers to a fire--'' ''Freya's rose of fiery red. Like red lips the petals beckon, opening up invitingly--'' ''Freya's rose of fiery red... Danforth One of the best all-round players the league has seen, Danforth was one of the original Fancy Lads recruits and for much of the team's first season played primarily as a traditional orc blitzer, clearing the path for thrower W. Tell to score the team's touchdowns. Around All-Star Week, though, something changed in the team's philosophy, and the blitzers decided it was time to take centre stage. Danforth and George developed a technical ability hitherto not seen among physically-adept players in the league and became regular scorers for their side. Although the Lads were to crash out in the first round of the playoffs of the first season, the pair continued where they left off at the start of Season II, and Danforth finished the season as the team's leading ballcarrier and scorer behind W. Tell, while under his leadership the Lads comfortably took the division championship. The tragic death of George threatened to stall the team's progress, but Danforth carried on, filling in for his absent comrade and becoming the Lads' main scoring threat. Throughout Season III he continued to score touchdowns even as the rest of the team struggled, making vital scores against Selene's Seductive Strut and Outrageous Cretaceous that ensured the team qualified for the playoffs in a highly competitive division. Peaking at the right time, he continued his streak into the knockouts, scoring in six consecutive games to take the Lads to the final. Widely popular and considered a heartthrob in some quarters, Danforth was elected by popular acclaim to the All-Star matches in his second and third seasons and voted one of the sexiest players in the league during the third. More than any other player he put the “Fancy” into the Fancy Lads, his superb all-round play becoming a defining feature of the team and an inspiration to superstar utility players like Derk von Duneheim and Kowen. He retired following the cup win at the end of the third season, by which time he had tasted victory more times than any other player. Derk von Duneheim Fry 'John' Cook and 'Itchy' Feet Fry ‘John’ Cook and ‘Itchy’ Feet are two of the most successful catchers of the Giant in the Playground Blood Bowl League. We recognize these two players for their combined inseparable achievement on the blood bowl pitch. Feet began his career in Season I with The Trees. He didn’t know it at the time, but his success was only beginning. Coach Tastier continued the Wood Elf dynasty in Season II with his own Wood Elf team, The Johnnys’ Quest. It was at this time that Fry Cook was brought up from the minor leagues to play for the Johnnys. Fry Cook's trial by fire was a bloody game against Styx Rivermen. Two Johnnys lost their lives in that match, but Fry Cook couldn’t be held back (or, more importantly, held down). Fry Cook put the Johnny’s on the board more than once. For his outstanding achievement he was given the nickname ‘John’, the highest honor in The Johnnys’ Quest organization. Later, Tastier hired ‘Itchy’ Feet among other players from the defunct Trees organization. Feet quickly distinguished himself as well. Throughout their careers from then on, Feet and Fry Cook managed to overtake each other again and again. Their friendly rivalry fueled the Johnnys offense to new heights. Coach Tastier on Fry ‘John’ Cook & ‘Itchy’ Feet: Well, they are two of the greatest catchers of their generation, there’s no doubt about it. But, with that, goes a certain amount of ego. So, the only way we could get them to share the pitch was if the thrower alternated who got the ball... play by play. In one play Fry would receive the pass, and the next play it would Itchy’s turn. Thankfully the rest of the league never picked up on it. That would have made easy to figure out which one to guard. I suppose there was a certain amount of one-upmanship... and I think that really added something. I remember one game where Fry was the first to put points on the board. Then, Itchy, not to be outdone, took the next kick return himself and, rather than going around the defense, ran through Bloomberg’s legs and flipped over a dumbfounded Ogre to break into the backfield. One final juke past the safety put us on the board again. Well, you knew Fry wasn’t going to let that go unchallenged so on the next drive he starts behind the line. Dijon Crazy Bone fields the turnover and shovels the ball to Fry. With the ball in hand he takes two steps back, and starts forward. Then he launches the ball in a high arc deep into the opposing backfield, into empty space. With a helping-branch from Bloomberg he finds a hole in the line and dashes forward. There’s a blitzer bearing down on him, but Jumpy comes out of nowhere and slams her elven feet into the human chest. The way is clear, but the ball is headed back down to terra firma. Fry dives forward arm outstretched. With one hand on the ball he flys forward, tumbling into the endzone with his own pass. I don’t know how much the crowd picked up on, but the Red Sabres weren’t too happy after that one. Fry ‘John’ Cook and ‘Itchy’ Feet quested with the Johnnys through Season IV, each reaching super star status in his own right. Before a possible Season V bid for the cup, the team was dissolved by coach Tastier in favor of more chaotic ventures. Fry Cook retired quietly to Athel Loren with his wife, Trostani. ‘Itchy’ Feet transitioned to entertainment. You now know him as the host of the popular competitive eating show for vegetarians, Alfalfa Alpha. Category:Players Category:Records Category:Hall of Fame